


Cutting No Slacks

by ravenpaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Porp is the feminist icon the 20s needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpaw/pseuds/ravenpaw
Summary: AU where Porpentina saves the day with her feminist skills





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themaybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaybee/gifts).



Porp marched down the street with a purpose. She was going to help these children today, no matter what it took. The hand in her pocket was wrapped tightly around her wand, though she wouldn't need it. Not today. It was a comforting habit more than anything. Her pants made a faint 'shoop' noise with the briskness of her step.

Finally, she paused outside of her destination: the Second Salemer's church building. Porp took a deep breath. You can do this. They need you. She threw open the door with a bang, startling some pigeons and all of the inhabitants, and strode inside with a false confidence.

She posed, bold and victorious, in the center of the main room. "Attention ladies! I'm pleased to announce that I am wearing _pants_! You too, can wear these miraculous inventions and save yourself a world of grief and be free to live as you like!"

Mary Lou shrieked and threw the cup in her hand. "Witch! Get out of my house!" Chastity fainted at the sight of a woman with independent legs.

The sound of the commotion summoned Modesty, who squealed with delight and danced around the newcomer. "Pants witch, pants witch! She's gonna take us away, Mama!"

"That's right, I'm going to take you and Credence with me and your mother won't be able to keep up with us in her _skirt_." Porp smirked. "Come on, bird," she held out her hand to Credence, who had appeared on the stairs. Conflict briefly flashed across his face, before he took the hand, and they ran.

Mary Lou collapsed shouting in the doorway, knowing it was no use to pursue them. 

 

When they safely arrival at Porp's apartment, she sets Modesty down, who immediately runs to the fresh baked goods in the kitchen.

"I heard you coming and made their favorites!" Queenie chirped.

Credence knelt at Porp's feet, looking up at her, and hugged her leg. "Thank you, Tina, you really saved us. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met"


End file.
